Strong demand for smaller and more portable computing devices has led to substantial innovation in many corresponding areas, including touch screens for smartphones and tablet computers. However, there remains much room for improvement in the area of touch sensor patterning and printed electronics. Existing technologies, including photolithography, screen printing, and laser processing, suffer from various drawbacks due in part to the number of processing steps required and the costs and time consumed in switching between various processing steps. In addition to costs associated with various processing steps, photolithographic and screen printing techniques include numerous drawbacks, including increased cost associated with expensive consumables and toxic waste. Conventional laser processing techniques also suffer from numerous drawbacks. It is unfortunate that the current state of the art has yet to produce more efficient methods and systems for processing printed electronics and touch sensors. Accordingly, there remains a need for improved methods and systems for processing these devices without the attendant drawbacks.